


Meeting Killer

by Lost_S07l



Series: Meeting AU´s [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_S07l/pseuds/Lost_S07l
Summary: The meeting with Killer was different from when Sans met Red. Atleast he found himself a fellow ketchup lover.
Series: Meeting AU´s [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846429
Kudos: 20





	Meeting Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya!
> 
> So a quick info!
> 
> To undertand some of the things in here, you may need to read "Meeting Red" first. It explains some of the things in the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

After thet meeting with Red, I texted with him from time to time. We would usually talk about our experimence, and then gradually drift to our problems. We had a lot of fun to though. Once I challanged Red to a „drink off“. We had tos end each other pics on how many bottles of our favorite drinks we already had.  
….sadly I didn´t win it. In the name of all resets! I have never seen someone drink THAT much! Like how could he still keep sending me those pics!?!

I was once again in that room full with the windows to the other universes. 

„Seems like your choice on going to UNDERFELL was a good one. The Sans, aka Red, there seems to gain more courage on speaking his mind to the others.“

The Gray Kid smiled as they said that.

„I am glad…No one deserves to be treated the way he has…“

I sighed.

I then saw something..quite diferent to this room. There was another version of me in here.

„Eh..Kid? Who is that?“

That Sans looked at me.

„I think I can Introduce myself. The Names Killer. And you most be Classic?“

He looked at me with a calculating gaze. What shook me was that he didn´t seem to have any orb in his eyes. Instead both his eye sockets were black. And….he had an really  
interesting soul. It was red…like that of the Kid.

-He has done something…..and I bet that kid was involved in this…- 

I knew that Frisk had a helping hand in the Genocide runs. I saw her clearly. Chara Dremurr. I knew, as the Judge, that she has killed with Prince Asriel before. The Souls that are  
filled with Determination are usually the ones to start a path of Killing in the Underground. The Others mostly tried to have a pacifist run, but some blood thursti Monsters couldn  
´t keep themselves.

„I get now why boss is so interested in you. You are POWERFUL!“

The Black liquid started to flow out of his eyes.

He then charged right at me.

„Let´s have a terrific time, shall we?“

I dodged his attack. 

-He was fast!- 

I sent some bones his way, which he easily dodged as well.

-I should have known…- 

We had this dance of attacks for a while. We attacke, we dodged each and every attack the other sent. But….after a while, I saw that he was visibly exsausted from fight.  
Thank god the Gray Kid moved the Universe Windows away from us. I don´t know how much these things can handle.

We both are huffing for air.

„Hey…bud….wanna….go….for…..a….drink….?“

After such a fight, I just needed a bottle of ketchup.

„Killer“ looked at me puzzeled.

„Heh……why…..not…..“

A huge mountain full of ketchup appeared behind us. The Gray Kid was standing right next to it, smiling.

I chuckled.

„Thanks…..kid…..“

We both went and grabbed us a bottle each.

We drank the frist bottles in silence, as we were still a bit ruffled up from that fight. But soon.

„So….Can I ask ya a personal question?...You don´t need to answer it, if you don´t wanna.“

Killer looked at me questiongly.

„Sure. Shoot.“

I took a breath in, then out.

„Did…..did THAT kid do something to you?.....“

Killer stayed silent.

After a while.

„That kid……drove me insane……“

He then told me his story. 

-Oh god…..that´s…..-

As he finished it, we drank another bottle. Something like that. No one would come out with a sane mind. 

After a while though, we started to talk again. And slowly…puns made their way into our conversation. 

„I am so glad to have met you, Classic! You are one h3ll of a Killsation!“

„Same words back at ya! I never would have thought you were so Sansationaly wonderful!“

„I bet the others would Kill to meet you too! Boss never, when talking about new Sans´s, leaves you out!“

„Oh? Then I would love to meet him to! I bet he could get a boneful of negativity from me!“

Killer looked suprised.

„How do you?“

I closed my right eye and looked at him.

„I have my ways…“

Killer stayed silent once again.

We drank quite a few bottles after that. 

Suddenly he started talking about the other guys in his group. He told me most of their stories.

-It seems like us Sanses can´t have a normal life….-

I listened to him quietly. 

Once he had finished his tale.

„And that´s our story…I, and the others…we don´t need pity.“

„And I don´t. I am just suprised…that most of these stories….have something terrible in them…mine included.“

We once again went silent.

„….wanna meet up in the future?“

That question astonished Killer

„..sure.“

He smiled for the first time. The one smile at the beginning was filled with excitment. So that doesn´t count.

„Hey Kid?“

The Gray Kid appeared next to us. 

„Yes?“

„Can you give-?“

A phone appeared infront of Killer. He jumped for a sec in suprise, but calmed down pretty quick. The kid smiled at that.

„The numbers are already saved in both phones.“

„Thanks.“

Killer opened his phone.

„So….how does it work? It´s a first for me to see such a phone.“

I chuckled.

„Sure. It´s quiet easy to understand once you get a hang of it.“

After a quick session of showing how to text, call, take pics and videos.

„And that´s pretty much it!“

Killer really enjoyed the phone. He had taken Pictures of the room, of himself, me and the gray kid. And he also took a Picture with me. 

„That is so cool! Thank you!“

„You´re welcome.“

From taking Pictures, our conversation went to the diferent AUs that we, or more likely he has seen. His list was huge. But that was to be expected. One can kill everywhere they  
want.

Once we finished, Killer stood up.

„I think it´s time.“

He held his hand out to help me get up.

„It was really nice to meet you! Next time…“

He looked at me seriously.

„I wanna see your 100%.“

-Heh…he found out.-

„Let´s see about that.“

The Gray Kid stood next to Killer and opened a portal. Where to, not sure. Killer stood one foot in the portal.

„Okei! But see ya! Next time with the others!“

I chuckled.

„Sure. See ya, Killer!“

He then completly went through the portal, which closed behind him.

„Wasn´t he interesting?“

The Gray Kid asked.

„He was. Will see when I meet him again.“

I sighed.

-I should go back…-

„You should.“

I looked at them. Then sighed again.

„Okei…see ya, Kid!“

I went to the door, which lead to the reset waiting room.

„See you Sans!“

The Gray Kid stood there, where they were.


End file.
